1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to a configurable multistage charge pump including a supply detect mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-Volatile Memory (NVM) bitcells, among other applications, often utilize configurable and adaptable medium and high voltage generation techniques in order to meet cycling and data retention targets. These targets typically include controlled ramp rates and programmable output voltage and current levels, along with programmable pulse duration and recovery. In addition to the objectives for configurable voltage pulses, there may also be a need to adapt to a widely varying input supply level, particularly in the area of battery powered systems.